The Wolf Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood
by xIEatRicex
Summary: Base on the song The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood. If you don't know the song, go google it. Rin is the Little Red Riding Hood and Len is the wolf. They both love each other, but they can't because of the story of Little Red Riding Hood. Why does Fate choose them to be The Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! My second fanfic! xD This one is based on The Wolf that Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood, obviously. It's the Title. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I'm bad when it comes to grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the song The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood.**

The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 1: The Wolf that saw The Little Red Riding Hood

Rin's POV~

I was sitting at the table smelling something very delicious. My mom was baking cookies for my grandma. Grandma was not feeling well, so my mother decided to take food to her.

"Rin! The cookies are done. Would you mind carrying these to Grandma's house?" asked mother who was holding a basket full of delicious cookies.

"I don't mind,"I said taking the basket from mother's hands.

"If you follow the path, you will reach Grandma's house in no time. Don't talk to any strangers, and stay on the right path, okay?" My mother warned.

"Yes mother," I said obediently.

I grabbed my red cloak and exited the house. It was a warm day out today so I decided to take a nice slow walk to Grandma's house.

Len's POV~

Today is so boring. Everyday is boring to me. I'm Len and I'm a wolf. Actually I only have ears and a tail, but I'm still considered a wolf. Nothing really happens. I just wake up every morning, and hunt for food. I'm not that violent though. I just need food. I never liked killing innocent animals. I'm different from all the other wolves. Everyday, I lay by a tree being bored as always, but today was different. I was taking a nap, and when I woke up, I saw a shade of red in the distance.

I hid behind the tree when the red speck in the distance came into closer view. The red speck wasn't a red speck, but a girl with a red cloak. The girl caught my attention. She was the most cutest girl I have ever seen. Actually, she was the only girl I have ever seen in my life.

I never knew a human lived somewhere near here, in a forest. She had bright blonde hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue. Her sweet smile as she was walking was like a burst of angelic light. Were all girls like this? No, I don't think so. The girl with a red cloak was different from everyone even if she was the first girl I have ever seen. I just have a feeling that she is different.

She was getting closer by the second, and I wanted to run to her a meet her, and hold her, and talk to her, but I am a wolf and she is a girl. In stories that I overheard, the wolf is the bad guy that eats the little girl. Fate chose that I be a wolf and she be a girl. I thought that was very cruel seeing that I was in love with the girl. Is love the right word? I'm sure it is.

Along with the innocent animals in my stomach were tons of butterflies. Not real butterflies, but butterflies that signal to you that you're nervous. I would never eat real butterflies. They're too small and they always fly away.

Rin's POV~

I was peacefully walking down the dirt path as I came up a hill. When I reached the top of the hill, I saw a wolf in the distance. He looked so cute when he's sleeping. I had a feeling he was different from other wolves. He woke up and saw me. I was scared because I thought he would eat me, as they say in stories my mother tells me, so I quickly walking passed him. When I walked by him, I saw his face. His face was so cute. He almost looked like a human in a wolf costume. He had wolf ears and a furry tail. He looked really strange. He had his hair tied up to form a little pony tail.

I looked back at him, and had a feeling to walk up to him and hug him, but my mother said to not talk to strangers. I really wanted to talk to him though, even if he was a wolf. Why are we the Wolf and the Little Red Riding Hood?

**Well, that's chapter 1 for you. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Like it? Hate it? Just Review! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to add another chapter in today! I am really bored. Anyway, I will try to squeeze in more chapters. School is going to be starting soon. :( I don't think I will be too busy though. Enjoy!**

**Review Responses: **

**Twisted Paradox- About Len, I made him only have ears and the tail of the wolf. I didn't really want him to just be a wolf.**

**Just-A-Common-Fangirl- Yeah. I was going to wait for someone to do a fanfic for this song too, but I was bored so decided to write my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the song The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood.**

**Let's Start! xD**

Chapter 2: Watching Little Red Riding Hood

Len's POV~

I was sure the girl was going to walk through this path again. I really wanted to see her. Even if I can't talk to her or meet her. I am just glad to see her. I enjoy watching her skip through the dirt path. It's not like I'm a stalker or anything. I don't watch her like 24/7. I watched as she came up the very same hill she went up last time with a basket in her hands.

"_Probably walking to her grandma's house again today," _I thought to myself.

She was wearing the same red shiny cloak she had on yesterday, humming to a little tune. She has a nice voice, very much like an angel. It made me fell very calm and relaxed. I was scared she would run away from me if she saw me, so I hid behind a tree watching her pass me. The sun was in her eyes, making them shine. Her bright blonde hair with her, I just noticed now, big white bow on her head. Last time I saw her, her hood covered her bow so I didn't know. The bow made her look really cute, and a little childish, but was cute.

She accidently dropped an apple from her basket and was now on the dirt path. I picked it up about to go to her to give it back to her, but then I remembered that we are not supposed to be friends but enemies.

Why do people assume that wolves and humans are enemies? Just because of one little story?

Rin's POV~

~At Home~

"Rin, I made more cookies for grandma! Please deliver them to her again," said mother.

"Okay," I responded.

Today was another nice day out and grandma is still not feeling well. My mother decided to give her more cookies. I really wanted to take them to grandma because I really wanted to see the wolf again.

There were two paths. One leads right to grandma's house, and the other is the longer way to grandma's house. I wanted to see him again so I took a little detour. It was a really nice day out, so why not take it slow?

I walked up the hill while singing a little song, and there he was. The wolf. He was hiding behind the tree watching my every move. That was kind of creepy. I pretended he was not there and passed him. I dropped a little apple for him, just in case he was hungry. In the corner of my eye, I saw him pick it up and was about to walk to me, probably to hand me back my apple, but he stopped. I guess he knows that we can't talk to each other.

Our eyes never met, and our voices can't reach each other. The story says that we are forever to be enemies. Ignoring each other. The only thing that we can understand from each other is our sighs.

**There's chapter 2 for you! Hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to make this longer so this fanfic won't only have like 3 chapters. I'm just trying to stretch the song out, and maybe add some things of my own.**

**Remember to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload anything the past few days. I was either too lazy, or busy. When I was lazy, I would play a game called MapleStory! xD I love that game. It's so fun. Now time for the story! **

***After this Disclaimer* :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the song The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood.**

**Okay! Let's Get Started!**

Chapter 3: As long as I get to see you

Len's POV~

_ Even if I can't meet you._

_ Even if I can't touch you._

_ Even if I can't talk with you._

_ I won't care. I just want to see you._

Today was another nice day out, and everything was calm and quiet. The girl with the red cloak didn't come today. I was really upset though. I would be happy as long as I get to see her everyday. It would make my life much more interesting, but she doesn't bring cookies for her grandma 365 days a year. I wish she would just go outside and take a nice slow walk for no reason. Maybe to go see me? No, that can't happen. She probably thinks I'm scary because I'm a wolf, and leave me alone like normal people.

I'm always awkward around people. I stare at them for a long time, and listen to their conversation. I'm just really bored. I noticed when I looked at them, they would walk faster. Like they're trying to get away from me. Well, I'm a wolf, so of course they will be scared and try to get away. The girl with the red cloak walked a little faster to probably get away from me too, but when she walks passed me, she starts to walk slowly again, and sometimes she stops and looks at me. No one ever does that.

I'm just so obsessed with this girl. If people won't say that this is something called love, then no other words can describe what I'm feeling.

In the corner of my eye, I saw something red. I turned my head to where the red was, and there I saw her, coming up the hill. Today she had no basket in her hands, so she probably isn't going to her grandma's. When she got really near me, she stopped and looked around. I wonder what she was looking for? Is it me? I am always around here anyway. She stopped looking and shrugged to herself, and dropped an apple on the floor then left. When she was out of sight, I took the apple, and put it near my other apple. I wanted to keep as many 'gifts' from her. I like to think of them as gifts.

Rin's POV~

Since today was another nice day out, and my mother had no cookies to deliver for Grandma, I decided to go out and have a nice walk around the forest.

I wanted to see the wolf there too. I never seen him hunt for food, so I decided to leave apples for him. I didn't want him to starve. I knew he would hunt because he needs food, but he doesn't seem to be the type to hunt other animals. What a weird wolf. I took the long path to grandma's house because that's where I always see the wolf when I pass by. I went up the hill, and searched for him. I couldn't find him, and shrugged to myself. He probably is behind the tree as always. I dropped the apple on the floor softly to not make it bruised, and left.

I really wanted to look behind the tree for him, and talk to him, but I can't. I will never be able to talk to him, and hug him. Wolves and humans are not meant to be together. It made me feel very sad. Am I in love with a wolf? I must be crazy! But what other words can describe what I'm feeling?

No matter how much I think,

It's impossible to change the ending.

**That's Chapter 3! Hope you liked it. **

**Everytime I spelled animals for all 3 chapters, I would spell Anime. Haha. I'm so used to typing out anime instead of animal. - I typed animel on that word. xD So silly of me.**

**Remember to Review! Makes me all fired up! (From Fairy Tail! Awesome Anime!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was busy preparing stuff for school. It starts tomorrow. Right now I'm at a mall. In the food court. I have to go with my mom's work today so that's why I'm here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the song The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: A Dream I would want to come true

Len's POV~

_I woke up to see the girl with the red cloak. She looked at me and smiled happily._

_ "Hi, my name's Rin. Nice to meet you wolf. You look a little lonely here everyday. You want to play with me today?" Rin asked cheerfully._

_ " But I'm a wolf. I can't hang out with humans." I responded._

_ " Who said we can't hang out and play?"_

_ " A story said so,"_

_ "What are you talking about? I never heard any story about a wolf and a girl being enemies!"_

_ "What? You haven't?"_

_ "Nope! So let's play!"_

_ We played to our hearts' content. We made crowns covered with flowers for each other, and ran around together playing tag. I never had so much fun in my life. It still was weird that the girl with the red cloak didn't know the story of Little Red Riding Hood. He turned his attention back to the girl, or Rin.  
"I had a fun time today! Thank you," thanked Rin._

_ I only nodded. She turned around and waved goodbye before leaving. I felt so happy that I could just dance around the whole day._

But it was only a dream.

I woke up from the sunlight being in my eyes. It was sunrise, and I saw a lot of birds singing in the morning.

"So it was only a dream?" I thought.

I sighed and went to get my breakfast, again, hunting for innocent animals. I caught a squirrel, and ate it. I said sorry to it before eating it though so I hope I was forgiven. I wonder if squirrels go to heaven? What am I thinking? I have such a boring life to be thinking about that.

I kept on thinking of Rin. Hopefully her name is really Rin. That name sounds really cute. I wish she was here today.

_I wanted to meet you_

_ I wanted to touch you_

_ I wanted to talk with you, at the bottom of my heart._

Seeing her always makes me happy even if I couldn't talk to her. Being able to see her cute face in the morning makes my morning a good start. She's just so cute!

Unlike other wolves, I'm more gentle with people, or anything really. I'm kind to all animals when I eat them saying sorry. Not to brag, but I think more wolves should be like me. That would mean humans won't be scared of us. If we were all like me, the author of Little Red Riding Hood didn't have to write that kind of story. I could be with Rin right now, prancing in the fields. I wish we had an ending that we can meet and get together, but I already know we can't.

**Sorry for short chapters. I'm not really good at writing long ones for some reason. Maybe of my laziness? Anyway hope you guys like the 4th chapter!**

**Remember to Review! I like Reviews. Nyan.**

**~xIEatRicex~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Time for an update! I started going back to school but it wouldn't be much of a problem to me because I'm just in middle school. It's been like forever since I updated even though I think I updated a few last Tuesday. You guys had to wait for 5 days! Anyway time for review responces! (I didn't do it last time)**

**RinLenLOVE4427- Thank you! They might meet face to face. I don't know but maybe. **

**Twisted Paradox- I'm not sure if they will ever talk to each other. I'm still thinking about how the ending should go. I'll try an update more, but sometimes I'm a little lazy. Hehe...**

**MoonlitMelody99- Thanks! Sorry, I might not be able to write many long chapters. It's kind of hard for me to write a long chapter from 2 or 3 lines of the song, but I'll try.**

**Sariiss Book- Thank you! **

**rilenchan3700- Yay! I was waiting for someone to make a fanfic for this song too but I got impatient. So I decided to write one! Even though I'm lazy :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the song The Wolf fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood**

**Let us start. :)**

Chapter 5: In my own world...

Rin's POV~

In my own world, everything would be the way I wanted it to be. Life would be perfect with nothing but smiles and happiness. Everyone would get along. No one would ignore each other. Humans and wolves would be at peace with each other. You probably know what I'm talking about when I say humans and wolves. If only that would happen. If only that was true.

I don't know how many times I prayed to God to let us be with each other. So many times I prayed and prayed just so we can be able to talk with each other. Why must we be so apart? If only I had my own world in the universe. **(A/N: I would totally join her in her world. ^_^) **I'm kind of being selfish right now, right? I guess it is impossible for us to be together...

Why must we be the Wolf and the Little Red Riding Hood? Why do I have to be the one with a hood? I guess I can change that but it's from my dad that died years ago. I don't want to throw it away. It's my dad's momentum. People see me walk around outside with a red cloak so they all somehow decided to call me a little red riding hood. They didn't even ask me if they can call me that, but I was nice and ignored the fact that they call me the little red riding hood.

Why must the wolf be a wolf? Why did God create him like that? I should at least be thankful for it though, because if God wasn't here, he wouldn't have created us. We wouldn't be able to see each other on the dirt path. So I guess I can't exactly blame God for everything. He did create us so I'm going to be greatful.

I wonder what the wolf's name is. I think animals all have different names like humans. I think the name Len fits him. Len's a nice name.

Len's POV~

Oh what a boring day it is today. I haven't been able to see her, or let's just call her Rin. I think it fits her cute personality. Even though I never talked to her. I actually don't know what her personality is, but I'm sure she's very nice. OR maybe she's a bad girl to everyone! She's only nice to me because she LOVES me. No, what am I thinking about. There's no way she would fall in love with a dirty gray wolf like me. **(A/N: I would though xD) **I have no charms. No wolf ever liked me. Said I was too weird for them. Saying stuff to me like: "Oh you don't like killing animals?" "What kind of wolf are you?" "You disgust me..." or "Disgrace to the family!" and other stuff like that.

I'm not sad that they don't love me or anything. It doesn't really matter anymore because I have found someone to love with my whole heart. My heart's 100% hers. Sounds weird, right? I know it does. I'm just one crazy wolf that everyone abandons. But not Rin! She visits me a lot and gives me shiny apples. I have decided that apples are my favorite food.

~(^_^)~(^_^)~

Today she came again, but this time she dropped a banana. What? A banana.. I think it's called that. And guess what? It's even better than the apple! It's now my number 1 favorite food. She's always so nice to me. It's nice to know that there's actually someone in the world that care for you. I always feel better when she's around.

How many times I had prayed to God to let us be together. I just don't know. I wish I had my own world where there is everything in it to feed me happiness. It would have tons of bananas and apples, but mostly bananas, but most of all, even more than bananas, Rin. That would be fun. Throwing bananas at each other. We could play hot banana (potato), or dodge banana (ball)! The thought of it seems like being in heaven! But to get to heaven, we have to die so I rather not compare it to heaven.

Heaven might be the right word to describe my world. We could have eternal peace and happiness. And I could be with Rin like how I wanted it to be. Including bananas too. I am getting really obsessed with bananas. But not as much of obsessed with Rin. She's just too cute. Never put her and bananas on the same level. She's just too good for bananas. I'm sorry bananas, but it's true. I just wished I was able to play and talk to her everyday. Being together 365 days a year. That would make me the most happiest wolf in the world. If only my wish would come true...

**Yay! Here's Chapter 5 for you! It's not as serious as the last couple chapters. I think it's a little longer so please enjoy the fact that's it's longer! Yay! Celebration! It's over 1000 words! Best so far! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Remember To Review! Makes me really happy! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was very lazy and didn't feel like writing. And I uploaded a new story, Hanabi. So please read that too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the song The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood.**

Chapter 6: Why can't I?

Rin's POV~

Today I wanted to go out and talk a stoll around the forest for fun. Just to see the wolf. Yesterday, I saw him playing and jumping around with the banana I gave him. I guess he likes it... He probably didn't see me though. I was hiding behind a bush watching him. No... not being a stalker here. I was just curious of what he was doing.

I was about to open the door when my mother came out of the kitchen questioning me.

"Rin, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to take a nice walk in the forest mother. Like everyday?"

"Rin, look at the frickin' window. (No bad words here :P) Can't you see it's pouring out there?"

I actually didn't notice that it was raining. No, not the kind of rain that you sit in front of the fireplace with your love one inside, while it's just peacefully raining outside. No, not that at all! It was a rain storm! The leaves on the trees were swaying violently back and forth, and no one to be seen outside. I wonder how the wolf is. I hope he's okay. Maybe I should check up on him. Mother wouldn't let me though. I guess it's time for Operation Rin Sneak Out!

I never really snuck out before so I'm a little nervous. I'm always a very good girl who behaves so I don't know what my mother will do if she finds out. There's only 1 door in the house so I guess I'll use the windows. I went to my room, and opening the windows. A lot of rain went in and a few leaves and I had to get the leaves out before getting out myself. I crawled through the window and silently pushed it not making it close all the way. I put on my hood and went to go find the wolf.

It was really windy and I had to pull up my hood a lot of times. My unbrella couldn't take the wind pressure so I didn't use it at all. I was walking when I heard a voice behind me. I looked back and saw a figure. It's voice was getting closer now and I could hear what it was saying.

"RIN! Get back here now!"

I know this voice. I hear it all the time. It has to be mother! Mother's figure became clearer but I still couldn't see her face that well because of all the fog. She grabbed my arm and tried to pulled me back to the house. I tried to pull away but her grip was strong. I kept on trying and finally, I could get away from my mom's grip.

"Rin! Where are you going?"

"Mother, I want to go outside!"

"It's too stormy! We have to get back inside!"

"NO! I have to see him!"

"Who?! Who are seeing?! Is that why you like to take walks?!"

"I'm just see someone! You don't have to know!"

"YES I DO! TELL ME NOW!"

Why? Why can't I see the wolf? I know that it's stormy, but I have to see him. Why do people hate wolves? Why? I don't know anymore. Life is so hard. No one will agree to me. No one cares about how I feel. I felt the tears forming and leaving my cheaks. I moved my hands to wipe my tears, but they're not stopping. I can't stop. I couldn't help it anymore. I ran away and ran and ran until I was out of breath. I stopped and put my hands on my knees. I was so frustrated. I know I shouldn't be but I don't know why I'm like this. I always thought about the wolf. Is it because of love?

I fell to the ground. Rain was all over. I was so wet, but I didn't care. I don't think I have any more energy left in me. I don't know what took the energy out of me. I felt tired and dirty. Why is it wrong with loving a wolf!

Len's POV~

I woke up to hear rain drops falling on the ground. It was really peaceful. Until 10 minutes later. It was pouring rain! A storm I tell you! I could only stay under a tree trying to stay dry. I tried to shield my apples and banana from getting wet. Don't want to eat it when it's wet. Not like I will eat it though. I want to treasure them forever!

I was trying to protect my fruits when I heard footsteps. Who would be outside when the weather's like this? Oh wait, I'm outside. But I'm an exception because I'm an animal. The footsteps came out to be a girl. And that girl was Rin. Her hair was still shiny even in the foggy rain. Her blue eyes still sparkled in the grey sky. I only saw a hint of her emotions that were expossed on her face, and she looked like she was sad. She put her hands on her knees and breathed hardly. Then she fell to the ground and then I saw it.

_Her tears._

I reached out my hand to help her but I felt myself tremble. I wanted to come over to you and comfort her. But who would accept a wolf to help them? No one would. But I know Rin is different from all of them just like how I am different from all the wolves. What if someone saw us and thought that I was trying to eat her or something? I would be killed right there! Why is life so complicated?

I want to help Rin. I want to be there for her when she's upset. I want to be the one she goes to for help.

I love her. I love her so very much. I know we can't be together, but I'll do anything to be close to her. I love her. I want to hold her in my arms. I want to stand next to her. I want to hug her so much and tell her that it's okay. Why can't I? Why do I have to be born as a wolf? I watched her as she cried on the floor, her hands trying to wipe all of her falling tears. They kept falling and falling. I want to just run to her and hold her.

_But I know I can't..._

**Okay. Sadness. It's getting near the end of this. Short story, I know. But it's kinda hard to make a story from a song. I mean I wrote all of this for only 4 lines of the song. Can you guess which lines? Anyway Remeber to Review!**

**I Like Reviews! WRITE IN THE BOX! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I started getting a lot of homework. TOO MUCH THOUGH! Please understand that I won't be updating so much due to the homework. But today, I decided to upload a new chapter!Since it's Saturday and all. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the song The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood.**

Len's POV~

I watched Rin crying on the ground. How much I wanted to go to her and hold her in my arms. I felt bad for not doing anything while she was crying. Seeing her sad made me sad also. I don't know why though. Is this what you feel when the one you love is sad?

It was pouring. There was no one to be seen. Except for the two of us. I was hiding behind the tree watching Rin cry in the rain. She's going to get sick if she doesn't go somewhere dry. I don't want her to get sick because if she does, then she won't be able to go outside. Then I won't be able to see her.

I want to go to her now. To cheer her up. You know what? I AM going to go up to her. No one is here to kill me anyway. I'm all good. I can run to her and help her! ONLY CRAZY PEOPLE, excluding me and Rin, WOULD BE OUT IN THE FOREST DURING THIS STORM! So I'll be okay.

But what if someone is out here? Oh what. Why am I hesitating? No need to wait. I _have _been waiting for quite a long time. Well, here goes nothing.

I went out from behind the tree and started walking towards her. She stopped crying and looked up to me.

"A-are you okay?" I asked. I felt my voice tremble. I guess I'm scared she will run away. Nah she won't. She gave me banana. Nice people gives me bananas.

"I-I gu-ess I'm okay... T-thank you." She said between hicups. Her voice. Wow. Just like an angel... Her voice would sound even better if she was happy. And laughing.

"I'm crazy right? I'm talking to a wolf. But, I really like you. You seem really nice. Mother won't let me see you. That's why I'm crying. But thank you for cheering me up. I finally get to meet you. I feel so happy right now." Rin said as she smiled a huge smile.

She's happy. She always wanted to meet me. She also said she liked me. And I finally got to see her smile up close. There was a warm feeling in me. And my back. The clouds were disappeared. The sun was rising up. I could feel the sunlight on my back making my back warm.

"Me too. I'm glad to have met you. You should really take a shower before you get sick." I told her.

"You're one smart wolf. But, I don't really want to go back to my mother. She doesn't want me to see you anymore. It's stupid."

"Just go back to her a apoligized. I'm sure she'll forgive you. She is your mom. And, don't you feel scared that I'll eat you or something? All humans do."

"I don't really care. I love all animals. Anyway, I guess you're right though. I'll go back. One day, when I can be free to do anything, I'll come back to you, okay?Wait for me, beyond that tree. So one day we can be together forever."

"Okay. Hope that you would accept me though. My talons and fangs won't disappear. So I hope you're okay with that."

"I don't care. As long as you're with me, by my side. I love you! And by the way, my name is Rin."

It's weird. She confesses before introducing herself.

"Mine's Len. And you know what? I love you too."

~END OF STORY~

**Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the people who have been reading this from the beginning. Sorry for the short end chapter though. I tried. BUT GUESS WHAT? It's not over yet! I plan on doing an epilogue! After story technically. So don't leave this story yet!**

**Remember to Review! **

**~xIEatRicex~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm pretty busy so yeah. I was also very lazy so sorry! ;( Anyway enjoy! XD **

**Btw, I'm doing this all on my iPad :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

The Wolf that fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood Epilogue

Rin's POV~

It's been a while since I last saw Len. Many months have past actually. Many months have past since I realized we had mutual feelings about each other. After we confessed, I walked back to my home. I did have a fight with my mom but I can't leave her, you know? She did raise me to become what I am, and I think I'm a very well behaved sort of child except for the fight. Exclude the fight please! Anyway, when I returned, my mother rushed up to me and hugged me saying to forgive her and all that "touching mother-daughter making up" stuff. She said she felt pretty bad for yelling at me, but what "normal" person wouldn't? I fell in LOVE with a WOLF! Not that I regret falling in love, I'm actually very happy.

Today, my mother said that I had to deliver food to grandma again. She's not feeling that well. I put on my red cloak, the usual, grabbed the basket of food and left the house to go to grandmas 's.

As I was walking, I decided to see a certain wolf so I went the long way, again. I haven't seen Len in months and we both know that we love each other. It still feels weird to know that a wolf fell in love with me. Now that I think about it, who fell in love first? My thoughts were interrupted by a sound in a bush near me. The leaves rustle and out came Len. Oh wow. He seemed really excited and jumpy...

"Hi Rin! Whatcha doing? Delivering cookies for your grandma? Or did you come to see me?" He said as he winked.

"What the... -_-" I muttered indifferently.

"What's wrong Rin? Did something happen?" Len said curiously.

"You happened." I said without thinking. I mean now that he knows I love him, he's more opened around me. It's a cute trait of his, but it can be annoying. I get annoyed easily too. Anyway, Len's response to my insult was irresistible. I really wanted to pinch his cheeks!

"Really? I didn't know you felt that way about me..." He said as he was about to cry. *sniff*

"Oh my gosh... I'm sorry Len. Are you okay?" I felt so bad for hurting him... His face as he was about to cry was just sooooooo cute! He looked kinda like a girl. Sorry Len, it's kinda true...

"Just Kidding! I'm fine. Your words don't offend me at all because I know you love me!" Len said happily," and those are your words of love!"

"Please, just stop that Len. I need to get to my grandma's house." I insisted as I started walking on the dirt path.

"I'll go with you then!" Len said as he began to walk with me," I want to meet your grandmother. She's the reason you met me, because if you never went to your grandmother's house, you would have never met me. So I want to thank her."

"How nice of you Len. But I think she'll freak out. A random wolf coming to her house and saying thank you... But sure, why not?"

We started down the path towards my Grandma's house. It was a very quiet and peaceful day. The sun warming our faces as we strolled down the path. Suddenly, Len stopped and started sniffing.

"What's wrong Len?" I asked.

"I think this is where I buried your apple and banana that you gave me."

"You bury fruit...why?"

"It was raining, so I didn't want the fruit to get wet."

"Wait... Does that mean that you have been keeping the fruit for months without touching it?!"

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"It's inedible now... You can't eat it. The banana is probably all brownish now."

"Oh well. Let's just find it. It's my first presents from you so I want to cherish it."

"But I have to go to grandma's!" I complained but I was already pulled into the forest. Len started sniffing again and I decided to just follow him, trusting that he knew the way back out. Well, why did I trust him? In the end, what he was sniffing wasn't his stuff and he looked like he didn't know the way back. Oh great.

Len's POV~

Well, it seems that we're lost. I looked over at Rin and she looked worried. I decided that I would try to sniff my way out, if that was possible. I was deep in thought as I was thinking of a way out but suddenly, I heard something topple over behind me. I looked back and saw Rin on the ground and there was blood on her leg.

"Are you okay Rin!?" I said as I panicked to wipe off her blood.

"I'm fine. I'm alright. Thanks for worrying. I just tripped a bit. It's okay. I can still walk." Since she reassured me, I thought she was okay, but when she stood up, she fell back down again.

"Here. I'll give you a piggy back ride so come on."

"Okay." She agreed as she went on my back,"Your back is warm...hmmm."

I felt my face becoming red and I felt sweaty inside. This is the feeling of liking someone huh? In the end, we finally got to her grandma's house somehow. I guess we just ended up there. I knocked on the door and an old woman with glasses came out. Typical grandma, no? I looked up at her face and there was no hint of fear in her face at all. She's staring at me, a wolf! Then Rin spoke.

"Hi grandma! Don't be afraid, he won't hurt you." Then she hopped off my back.

"Oh my. Oh my! How cute a wolf he is! Why did you bring a wolf here anyway?" Her grandma asked. She didn't seem surprised like this is what she encounters everyday. And she called me cute! That's definitely a first!

"He's a friend of mine. I always meet him on the way to your house." Rin answered.

"Oh and can he be a love interest?" Wow. She doesn't think it's weird to love a wolf. Rin has a nice grandma.

"Well,"Rin responded," we both...love ... each other..." Oh, what's she gonna say to this!?

"Oh... Oh my, how cute that is! You look cute together. He has blonde fur on his head too." She's a total supporter of us. That's unexpected...

"Grandma, stop it! It's embarrassing me..." Rin said as she blushed. She looked so cute when she blushed. I just want to stare at her face when she blushes...

" So are you going to bring him into your home?"

" Mother won't let me. She's still not liking it. I can't blame her though. Who would accept that?"

" You are growing up Rin. Soon you will leave your mother some day."

" I know... Anyway, here are some cookies for you. I heard you are not feeling that well so my mother baked some for you!"

"How nice of you guys as usual. Thank you."

"I guess we'll be leaving now. See you grandma!"

"Oh, and thank you grandma. You are the reason we met. Thank you." I said as we were leaving. All she did was smile and wave. Time for Rin to go home. I guess I'll just go back to the forest for now. I was about to leave when Rin grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave yet. Let's go back to my house. I need to talk to my mom about something."

"Oh. Okay." We kept on walking until we reached an unfamiliar house. So this is Rin's house? I never see it before. We went up to her door and Rin opened it. Her mother, who was sitting on a rocking chair, stood up when she saw me.

"Rin, why did you bring him here?" She asked.

"Mother. I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm all grown up now, you see. Soon I would have to leave you. But right now, I'm asking if I could leave you now. I want to spend the rest of my life with Len. I love him mother. If only I could show you how much, but it's just too much. Please give me permission!"

"You really love him, right? I can't stop that feeling of yours. My father didn't let me marry your dad because he was poor. I loved your father very much. He was a reason to live on this world. I understand how you feel about Len. But I just can't help but try to keep you with me forever. You resemble your dad a lot. I never wanted to let you go, but since you are in love, just like I was... I grant you permission. You can go with Len and be free." Her mother answered as she smiled. Her mother is actually really nice. She just cared for Rin a lot. She didn't want to let Rin go.

Rin packed all her things into a little suitcase and hugged her mother goodbye.

"Goodbye mother. I visit you often! So it will be like I'm still here"

"Okay. I'll see you. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Rin's mother! I'll see you soon too!" I said as I waved back to her.

"Take good care of her, Len. And love happily."

"I waited for you beyond that tree just like you told me to. Now you're free. Now we can be together forever. I love you Rin" I said.

"I love you too Len!" And we left hand in hand walking down the same dirt path that we met on.

**Okay! That's the final end! Thank you for everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed, or just read it! Thank you for staying with me! I'll update Hanabi soon, when I find time. But it's winter break! XD I'll try to update on time for Rin and Len's birthday! YAY! And hopefully people here are also reading Hanabi.**


End file.
